In the production of rubbery materials by polymerization of one or more polymerizable monomers in a hydrocarbon solvent with organometal initiators, the product is obtained as a substantially rubber-in-hydrocarbon solvent solution, i.e. cement. Of the various recovery processes, steam stripping has been most widely used on a commercial basis.
It is desired to obtain the polymer in the form of a rubber crumb as a slurry in water. The crumb then can be readily removed by filtration, pressing, and final drying of the rubber.
A variety of agents has been suggested to assist in forming a crumb of proper particle size with minimum tendency to coalesce or for the particles to stick together, or, for that matter, to stick to the apparatus. Various surface active agents have been suggested, generally requiring the employment, in addition, of various inorganic salts. However, better methods, simpler methods, reduced number of additives, are desired. Particularly, is it desired to use stripping aids which would be biodegradable.